Infinite Love - STARISH Love Story
by Daydr3am3r-25
Summary: Already and idol in the States, Leyna Ami's manager signs her up for the Master Course to help her fully obtain the understandings of a REAL Idol. She is sent off to Saotome Gakuen. There she meets STARISH and starts to fall for all of them...Uta no Prince-sama fanfiction


_**I DON'T OWN UTA NO PRINCE-SAMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS THAT WILL BE USED IN THIS STORY AS WELL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE ARTISTS AND RECORDING COMPANIES. UTA NO PRINCE-SAMA AND IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO BROCCOLI. **_

* * *

(Words or sentences in _italic _are thoughts)

_message me if you want to know what you're wearing for this chapter!_

* * *

"Here we are, Japan! This is where you will be attending Saotome Gakuen."

My manager exclaimed as we climbed off the private jet. I had arrived in Japan, only to be greeted by a very strange man that stood just a couple feet away. He had dark brown hair, tanned skin, sunglasses, a polka dotted shirt, and a red tie. His hair was crazy-like, as if a great wind blew his hair back permanently into the position. My manager had originally been from Japan, so he greeted the strange man while I took in the scenery of the fabulous sun. Its rays shined down softly on us, not too hot-not too cold. I admired the colors of the horizon at dawn.

"This is the girl!"

My manager's voice cut my gaze away from the beautiful scene laid before me, and turned it to the mysterious man.

"This is Shinning Saotome. He is the principle of his very own academy, Saotome Academy."  
"Hello!"

I greeted warmly before bowing and continuing,

"I'm Leyna Ami. 14 years old, famous in America, can play multiple instruments, and is happy to be attending the Master Course."  
"Ho-ho! There is no need for that Leyna! We know all about you! You are earning yourself quite a rep here in Japan too. But that is why you are here, correct?"

The man I now knew as Shining Saotome, leaned forward a bit giving me a piercing glace.

"Um…yes sir! It's my dream to spread my music around the world. And, as you said, my popularity is building up here so, the starting line is in Japan. So far, Japan is beautiful."

Saotome rose from his leaning position, and placed his hands on his hips while a threw his head back and howled a laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha! I like her already!"

He gave me a hardy pat on the back.

"Although, Miss Ami, you will have to "audition"."

He said, making air quotes to go with the sentence,

"But you will get in as you are already famous. This is just to ensure that you're not a crazy fangirl poser or something."

_Weird but...I guess that's normal__?_

"Uhm, sure. I would love to audition anyway."

Again he laughed along with another hardy pat on the back.

* * *

*Arriving At Saotome Gakuen*

My manager had left me with Shinning Saotome. My band was left with me, since I would be "auditioning" to get in. The car ride was horrendus. Saotome keep patting me on the back, making my back ache just with the thought.

"HERE IS SAOTOME GAKUEN!"

Saotome threw the huge maple doors of the building open. For now it was deserted, since it was only 6:55 in the morning.

"Where is everyone?"

One of my bandmates asked. Saotome was in a pose with his hands on his hips and his head up high.

"They are still asleep."

As my bandmate opened his mouth to protest about why he yelled when everyone was sleeping, I slapped a hand over his mouth. We followed Saotome into Saotome Gakuen and all of us were in awe of the place. The ceiling was high with sparkling chandeliers, soft carpet with intricate patterns covered the floors, and the furnishing was one that looked like it belonged in a mansion.

"Saotome...this place is amazing!"

My band mates, still in awe, nodded with agreement as they took in the place bit by bit. Even though Saotome's back was facing us, I could feel the smile on his face. Then, sudden loud stomps of footsteps coming from above shook us out of our trance. I heard the footsteps coming closer and closer, like they were coming downstairs.

"I told you the last time! ** . !**"

Multiple voices echoed down the hall. As I turned my head in the direction they were coming from, I had meet eyes with multiple gorgeous guys. One had eyes of a greenish-blue, another with a striking green hidden behind some oval lens glasses, a fiery red was another, purple-blue was among them as well, a cool blue colored one was there, and lastly one had baby blue eyes. They were breathtaking as I meet with his beautiful, beautiful eyes.

"Hello..."

The one with green eyes and glasses said, barely above a whisper. Suddenly, Saotome's voice broke the silence.

"Boys...met Leyna Ami from the US."

* * *

Hey guys!** It's Forbidden-Angel25 **here. Sorry for this short and crappy chapter.**_ I just have to mention that this is a love story for all the members of STARISH. YES, EACH MEMBER OF STARISH WILL HAVE A INTREST IN THE MC (MAIN CHARACTER, LEYNA AMI._) **I'm greatful for the feedback and reviews!


End file.
